Advances in electrode engineering have made it possible to simultaneously record data from hundreds of electrodes at the same time. However, a user must manually assign each of these electrodes to a certain recording channel location. Accordingly, the process of addressing these electrodes assigned to certain recording channel locations is quite cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, in many situations, it may be useful to address other electrical elements, but manual addressing of these electrical elements can be difficult and time prohibitive.